


Worth Doing Twice

by JB_Lark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hook-Up, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Power Play, Teasing, Trans Male Character, as a vers power bottom I will die on this hill, trans author, trans character written by a trans author, vers power bottom gays are best gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JB_Lark/pseuds/JB_Lark
Summary: See, finding a guy to hook up with was easy, finding someone he wanted to hookup with twice, that was the hard part. Fortunately, Gabriel finds someone who fits the bill perfectly.Smut written about a trans gay male main character by a gay trans man, because there isn’t enough of it out there. Ft. two competitive bastards and consensual, enthusiastic gay sex.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Various terminology used for genitalia. Small warning for light drinking in the beginning but they aren’t anywhere near drunk when they hook up (because drunk people can’t consent!). There’s also some very slightly under negotiated kink. I promise everything is very consensual though. Also this is my first work I don't have anyone to edit, so if you see a typo, no you didn't.

Finding a guy to hookup with in the city was so easy Gabriel could’ve done it in his sleep. He could throw a stone in any queer friendly nightlife district and hit seven separate men who would be down to fuck. Grindr had made it so he didn’t even have to do that much, he could simply open the app to signal to other men that he was online and just like that dick pics and nondescript “hey” messages would come flooding in giving him a whole buffet of equally mediocre options.  
  
See, finding a guy to hook up with was easy, finding someone he wanted to hookup with twice, that was the hard part. It might be that Gabriel was picky, he’d confess that much. But he felt he had the right to be a little picky because, dammit, he was a catch.  
  
He had a striking appearance in more ways than one. A lifetime of activity had given him a slim, but fit body. No one in his family had any luck getting buff though, he built up muscle like a swimmer or a gymnast, lean and toned. The only place he’d had any luck bulking up was his legs, particularly his quads and glutes. One time in college he’d even cracked open a watermelon between his thighs on a dare after seeing a viral video. It’d become a party trick he was known for (despite the fact that people at parties would just have whole watermelons often). Now that thick thighs were in as it were, he was pulling in more men than ever thanks to some strategically shot photos posted in his profile.  
  
Secondly, Gabriel was flexible, like three full splits flexible. His former coaches had stressed the importance of stretching as a form of injury prevention, but he and several other boys had taken that as a challenge, and Gabriel was not one to be shown up by anyone. Coincidentally, it made for another spectacular party trick in college. He made sure to throw a picture of himself stretching his center straddle in the one pair of joggers he had that hugged everything just right into his profile too.  
  
The final thing that made his body unique some may call a con, but he considered it to be a major pro. Being born transgender had been largly a hurdle in his life, but man did he appreciate it during sex. He for sure hadn’t earlier in his adult life, but as he matured he began to see both the convenience and the beauty of the hardware he’d been given. Seven odd years of testosterone and one top surgery later he had a body that he felt fit him perfectly. On the rare occasion he wished he had more standard issue male hardware, but the advantages to having a cunt were far better in his opinion. First of all, he was immune to cockshots which is a super power in and of itself. Second of all, free lube. Testosterone hadn’t seemed to dry him out at all, and who doesn’t want more lube in their sex life? Sure, some men were pricks about it, but he wouldn’t have wanted to fuck them anyway, so he just viewed it as filtering out the weak. It’s not like he was experiencing a shortage of men to sleep with anyway.  
  
There was the more unfortunate matter of his attitude, being that he had a lot of it. He’d always had a no bullshit approach to his hookups. Why bother with small talk and niceties when the agreed upon end goal was to pound each other into the mattress? Faking an orgasm was something you did for a partner, someone that you loved. Gabriel would be caught dead before he’d be caught faking an orgasm to please the ego of a random hookup. On top of that he was not a cuddly person. He has the decency to make sure everyone was satisfied, but he wasn’t about to lay there and endure pillowtalk with a stranger. Sure he’d throw a compliment or two after he’s caught his breath but as soon as someone tried to sling an arm around then he’s out of there.  
  
Despite all this his search for a decent fuck had been littered with overconfident assholes. Too many nights had ended in him sneaking out of some randos hotel room only to end up sitting at a McDonalds half hungover to contemplate his life choices. Not exactly how he wanted to be spending his Friday nights. The last month or so had been a spectacular series of disappointing sex and he was dying for something good.  
  
Mark hadn’t been a Grindr hookup. Gabe spotted him alone at the bar drinking some dreadfully plain looking drink and took a chance because damn he was gorgeous. While Gabe was built like a gymnast, he was built like a boxer; sturdy and broad. Gabe could crush a watermelon between his legs, but this man could probably crush a watermelon between his forearm and bicep judging by the way the sleeves of his flannel were clinging to him. And there’s nothing hotter than someone who looks like they can crush your skull with one hand in Gabe’s opinion. His face was easy on the eyes too, a light layer of stubble covered his well-defined jaw, above that he had a strong roman nose and a low set brow that gave him a slightly contemplative look, or maybe it was just the way he was staring into that boring ass drink.  
  
“Straight whiskey kind of guy I see,” Gabe said, leaning back on the bar next to him and setting down his own drink.  
  
The man turned to face him with a friendly expression. “Yeah, I like my booze straight up. No bells and whistles.” He did a subtle up and down of Gabe and Gabe in return pretended that he hadn’t been checking him out from across the bar for the past five minutes. “What’re you drinking there?”  
  
“A classic. Rum and coke. Usually I’d try something more interesting, but I’ve been here enough times to know their specialty cocktails aren’t my taste. Not exactly the kind of cock I come here for anyway.”  
  
The man laughed, a very warm full chested laugh that somehow made him even more attractive. “You’re pretty straight forward from someone with such an innocent looking face.” he replied.  
  
“What can I say? I know what I want.” he smiled, seating himself in the closest bar stool “also, I know, the baby face doesn’t suit me. I’m 27 for your information.”  
  
The man nodded and motioned for the bartender. “Same age. Good to know. I was getting worried you were too young for me. I know it’s only a six year difference, which isn’t really that much, but I never feel right flirting with 21 year olds. They’re just such babies.” The bartender came over and set a clean glass down on the counter, looking expectantly at him. “Could I get another whiskey, on the rocks, and a rum and coke? Thank you” he ordered.  
  
“I know what you mean. I don’t feel right fucking someone who’s just still figuring out how this all works.”  
  
“Well,” he smiled, more of a smirk really, and finished off the whiskey in his glass, “good thing I’m 27 then.” Before Gabe could reply, the bartender deposited two drinks on the bar in front of them.  
“Thank you.” he turned back to Gabe, sliding him the rum and coke, “I’m Mark, by the way.”  
  
“Gabriel or Gabe if you prefer. Thanks for the drink” he replied, picking up the drink and taking a long, slow sip. He could feel Mark’s eyes on him. Good, he thought.  
  
“I like Gabriel. Like the archangel. Anyone ever called you angel because of it?” he asked. Now it was Gabe’s turn to laugh.  
  
“Not exactly. As nice as it sounds, I don’t have the personality for a nickname like angel. Again, I can’t stress this enough, don’t let the face fool you. The number of men who get one look at me and assume I’m some 20 year old twinky pillow princess is simply way too high.”  
  
“Well, you know what they say about Lucifer technically being an angel and all.” Mark threw back the remainder of his drink. Seeing this, Gabe started to finish off his as well. “Also I’m glad to hear that you aren’t a pillow princess. I get twinks coming to me assuming I’m gonna be some total dom, but I don’t always want to do all the work, you know? I like a little more… activity.”  
  
Gabriel set his emptied glass down on the counter with a solid clink. “Famous last words,” he said with a coy look which Mark returned.  
  
“Oh, bring it on.”  
  


Luckily for Gabe, considering how turned on he was, Mark lived close. If it had been much further than a 10 minute cab ride, Gabe would have seriously considered jumping his bones right there in the bar’s dirty ass bathroom (which is something he swore to give up after college because classy adults only fuck in clean bathrooms at the very minimum). As they were calling a cab, Gabe had mentioned that he was trans, and, much to his delight, Mark seemed completely fine with it. More than fine even, as he brought up that some of his past romantic partners had been trans as well.  
  
Mark’s building was nice from the outside, nicer than he had been expecting honestly. He looked up at the mirror windowed high rise in front of him and suppressed the urge to let out an impressed whistle. Rent prices here were nothing to scoff at. Mark led him through a set of tall glass doors into a classy lobby. “Wow,” he commented quietly so the poker faced man at the front desk they walked by wouldn’t overhear, “A lobby and everything? Glamorous.”  
  
“Ah yeah,” Mark chuckled sheepishly as he pushed the elevator call button, “it’s definitely the nicest place I’ve ever lived. I live about halfway up and even from there the view is amazing.” The elevator doors opened revealing a tan and black color scheme that reminded Gabe of some kind of luxury car.  
  
As they stepped in he commented, “This elevator is nicer than the interior of my car.”  
  
Mark laughed as he pushed the button for floor 18. “What do you drive? Your face kind of says Prius gay, maybe a Jetta or something, but I’m from what I’ve already learned about you I’m gonna guess that’s wrong.”  
  
“You would be correct in assuming that you’re incorrect. I drive a Jeep. A motorcycle too, on the weekends; a Kawasaki Ninja.”  
  
“A motorcycle? Do you have the whole leather biker getup and everything?” Mark asked as the elevator began to ascend.  
  
“Of course,” Gabe nodded, putting on a very obviously fake serious expression, “Safety is very important to me. I always ride in full leather.”  
  
“God if there wasn’t a camera in this elevator I’d kiss you right now.” he exclaimed, leaning back against the elevator wall in a way that made his flannel ride up just enough for Gabe to get a glimpse of tanned skin. “Too bad we’re both such polite bastards.”  
  
The elevator dinged as it came to a halt and the automatic doors slid open revealing an equally posh hallway decorated sparsely with color coordinated art. “Well, all your patience is about to pay off. Just in time too, judging by that impressive hard-on you’ve been rocking since we got out of the cab.” The blush that spread across Mark’s face was surprisingly noticeable for someone who had been flirting the entire evening. Cute, Gabe thought. “Don’t worry, I’m flattered.” he added with a chuckle.  
  
“This is hardly fair, the way those jeans fit you would give anyone a boner” Mark said as he headed down the left hallway, motioning for Gabriel to follow, “Also, I can’t tell if you’re turned on. You know, it’s not as obvious.”  
  
Gabe laughed again, “Don’t worry, you’ll be able to see for yourself soon.” he said as Mark stopped and pulled a key out of his jacket pocket. As soon as the tumblers clicked open and the door began to swing in, Gabriel put his hands over Mark’s pecs and pushed him through the door, directly into the wall in his front hallway. Mark had a few good inches over his 5’10”, but it was still easy enough for him to tilt his head up until their lips were just a breath away from touching as he pressed their bodies together.  
  
Mark let out a surprised laugh under his breath “With everything I’ve learned about you so far I should’ve seen that coming.”  
  
“Yeah, you should’ve,” he replied, emphasizing his point by grinding his thigh up between Mark’s legs. He was met by an immediate gasp, followed by a soft string of expletives. Instead of a reply Mark reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, knotting his fingers in the short hairs at his nape, and brought their lips together. They kissed urgently, pushing back and forth in a battle for dominance. As they kissed, Mark's other hand came around and grabbed Gabriel’s ass, he was rewarded with a groan and firm bite on the lip.  
  
They pulled away gasping and Mark smirked down at him, “Been waiting to do that all night.”  
  
“Good,” Gabe said, “Want to take this to the bedroom or would you rather try and fuck me right here against the door?”  
  
“As tempting as that is, bedroom is this way.” he said, motioning vaguely further into his apartment.  
  
Gabe shifted his weight back, unpinning him from the wall, but made sure to let his hands linger on Mark’s chest before pulling away. “Lead the way. Do you have condoms? Oh, and some towels too, unless you’re prepared to do a lot of laundry.”  
  
“Condoms yes,” he replied as he led Gabriel around the corner, past his kitchen, to one of two other doors along the wall. “But towels plural?”  
  
Gabe shrugged, “What can I say? I’m a messy fuck.” Mark’s mind quickly wandered in a way that made a heavy blush spread across his face for the second time in about ten minutes. “How about you go get those and I’ll wait for you in your bedroom. Sounds good?”  
  
“Uh yup, I mean yeah, yes, sounds amazing,” Mark replied, trying to regain a little bit of composure. It’d been a long time since he’d brought anyone home with enough attitude to match his own.  
  
Gabe laughed, “You’re blushing like a virgin.” he said, as Mark turned to enter the one other door along the wall which he could only assume was the bathroom. He turned towards the modern wooden door that Mark had led him to and opened it revealing a simple, but elegant bedroom with a set of floor-to-ceiling windows. As Mark had promised, the view of the city was amazing. On a normal night, Gabriel could stare at the breathtaking city skyline for hours, but right now he had other things on his mind. Mark kept his room pleasantly clean, likely because he was trying to get laid tonight, but Gabe appreciated it nonetheless. The bed was neatly made with a comfortable looking grey duvet that he swiftly made his way over to. Once seated me began unbuttoning his shirt. If he was sending mark to be the sex errand boy he might as well give him a little something when he came back. Or maybe he just wanted to see him blush again. And just in case that wasn’t enough, he reached down and undid the top button of his jeans. It was subtle, but he was sure Mark would notice. With his clothes still on, but suggestively undone, he crawled onto the bed and sat with his legs folded underneath him, knees spread, facing the door. Maybe a little try-hard, but he had a feeling Mark wouldn’t mind.  
  
Not a second later Mark came back into the room with an armful of neatly folded towels and a box of condoms perched on top, Gabe could make out the label on the black box from here; magnum.  
Damn did he know how to pick them. Mark paused by the light switch and took a moment to look Gabriel up and down, eyes pausing on his spread thighs. “Shit, did you somehow get hotter in the two minutes I left you alone?” he asked, tossing the towels on the ground near the bed as he approached.  
  
Instead of answering, Gabriel rose to his knees to grab the front of Mark’s still done shirt and pull him into a kiss. Mark’s hand caught the bed to steady them as Gabriel fell back to a sitting position, pulling Mark down with him. Gabe worked his lips over to the side of Mark’s mouth and inched back to his ear, biting the lobe before whispering, “Shirt, off.”  
  
Mark was quick to comply and began undoing the buttons on his shirt quicker than he could ever remember undoing them before. As soon as he was done, Gabriel slid the garment down his shoulders until it stopped at the crook of his elbows. Then, quicker than Mark was ready for, Gabe came up one one knee, using the opposite side hand to push Mark’s shoulder around and down towards the mattress. He swung his other leg over until he was straddling Mark’s torso, one hand on his shoulder, with a cocky smile. “I like to be on top.”  
  
“Damn how’d you that?” Mark asked. He tried to move his arms but found it difficult. The shirt that Gabe had slid to his elbows was now underneath him, effectively pinning his elbows to his sides. “I should reply with some sexy banter, because trust me, that was very sexy, but I’m genuinely impressed.”  
  
“Thank you. I do Jiu Jitsu,” He leaned back down, resting his forearms on Mark’s broad chest so he could hover his lips just above Mark’s, “Great sport for power bottoming.” he said before meeting Mark’s lips again, rolling his whole body into the kiss. He smirked into the kiss as he felt Mark buck his hips up trying to seek out some kind of friction. Shifting to rest more weight on Mark’s chest and he ran his free hand down his bare torso until his fingers brushed the top of Mark’s jeans. The very sexy thing he was trying to do was undo his jeans with one hand, but the less sexy thing he ended up doing was fumbling with the button long enough that Mark definitely noticed.  
  
Now it was Mark’s term to smirk into their kiss. “Having some trouble?” he asked, breaking away just far enough to breathe.  
  
“Oh shut up,” Gabe shot back, “You’re the one who let yourself get pinned by someone half a foot shorter than you.”  
  
“Yeah, ok, in my defense, someone a half foot shorter than me who does Jiu Jitsu and has the thighs of an Olympic high-jumper.” Mark said, “Let’s make a deal. You let me up so I can have my hands back, and I’ll eat you out until you see stars. Wait, do you prefer the term “eat out” or “blow job”?”  
  
“Either is fine, thanks for asking though,” Gabe replied, moving his hand back up to Mark’s chest so he could push back up to a seated position. “I must admit your offer is tempting…” he pretended to think about it, tapping his chin in contemplation.  
  
But Mark saw him moving his hand away as an opening and pushed up with all of his weight. The sudden lurch threw Gabriel off, and Mark, taking advantage of this, was able to slip out from his straddle and stand. Quickly he whipped his shirt off and let it fall to the floor as Gabriel stared at him with a look of sheer and utter surprise. “Anyone ever done that to you before?” Mark chuckled, feeling emboldened.  
  
Gabriel blinked and tried to regain his composure, “Definitely not in bed, no,” he said, sitting halfway up on his elbows. He took this opportunity to finish removing his own shirt, but left his pants on just for the time being. During their roughhousing his fly had become unzipped, now his waistband was just barely resting above the curve of his ass. “I take it your offer is off the table then?”  
  
“Hmm no, not if you ask me real nice,” Mark teased, moving to lean over Gabe as he undid the button on his own jeans.  
  
“You mean beg?” Gabe chuckled, “Never.”  
  
Mark worked his jeans down his legs and discarded them in a pile along with his shirt. Now Gabriel was free to get a good look at the outline of his dick straining against his Calvin Klein's. As he had suspected from the size of his bulge and the condoms he’d brought it, Mark was big. The black material of his boxers combined with the ambient lighting in the room and the top down angle he had didn’t give him too many details, but he could still make out the shape of his erect cock pinned against his right hip. He could picture how it would feel sliding in, the weight of it more satisfying than any dildo. “I bet I could make you.”  
  
Gabriel smirked, and hoped Mark wasn’t at the right angle to see the subtle blush that he knew was spreading across his face. “I’ll take that bet.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is just Gabriel getting edged with oral sex. I literally wrote over 4,000 words of just oral sex.

“As much as I love those pants on you,” Mark said, moving his hand down along Gabriel’s hip until his thumb caught the waistband of his jeans, “I think I’d like you out of them more.”  
  
Gabe responded by grabbing the back of his neck and kissing along the hard lines of Mark’s jaw. “Well then hotshot, make it happen.” Before he finished speaking, Mark moved his second hand around and hooked it under the waistband of both his pants and his boxers. In a swift motion, he pulled both down over the swell of Gabriel's ass, barely leaving the brunette enough time to lift his hips up to help. Now that his hips were free it was easy for Mark to step back and pull the pants down Gabriel’s toned legs until they slipped off of his feet and onto the floor.  
  
Standing a few feet back, he was able to see Gabriel fully naked, leaning back in front of him with an unfair amount of poise. Mark took a moment to take in everything he could from the hard lines of his stomach, which were tensed ever so slightly with anticipation, to the telling wetness on his thighs. “Like what you see?” Gabriel asked smugly, running a hand down his leg as he pushed his knees apart farther.  
  
“Fuck yes,” he replied as he moved forward to close the space between them. He ran a hand down from Gabe’s knee down until he was able to grasp his ankle. In an impressive show of strength, he pulled Gabe’s leg up with a quick motion, forcing him to fall from his elbows to his back with a sound of surprise, and slid a towel under his raised hips.  
  
“Did you just manhandle me?” Gabe asked in an almost offended tone, but he made no move to come back to his elbows. Mark smirked at him as he moved to kneel on the floor between Gabriel’s spread legs, but didn’t answer. Instead, he trailed his warmed hands along Gabe’s inner thigh, before wrapping them firmly around him just below his ass and pulling him even closer with a deliberate tug. “Obnoxious,” Gabriel huffed, as he allowed himself to be moved yet again.  
  
“Really? Because…” Mark trailed off briefly as he moved his hand from where it was grasped around the brunette’s thigh and ran a thumb slowly from his perineum, across his entrance, and along the underside of his cock, forcing a barely audible gasp out of him. He then wiped his thumb across Gabe’s inner thigh, spreading an impressive amount of slick along the skin where he knew Gabe would feel it. “Judging by this seems like you liked it.”  
  
“You finally get around to touching me and you do it by mocking me,” he said with a fake pout, moving his legs so he could dig his heels into Mark’s back. “Seems pretty obnoxiou-ah,” he gasped as Mark nipped him before he began to deeply kiss the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, close enough that he could feel Mark’s cheek over his labia. He could feel teeth grazing the skin there as he sucked hard, likely hoping to leave behind a hickey that would last well into next week. Mark rested the palm of his hand on his opposite thigh and slowly ran his still slick thumb up and down the skin of his inner labia, so close to both his cock and his entrance, but carefully avoiding both. After about twenty seconds with no sign of Mark speeding up, Gabriel began to shift his hips, trying to make Mark’s fingers, mouth, _anything_ make contact with his neglected cock.  
  
In response, Mark moved his hand away from his cunt completely and gripped his leg hard. Abandoning the trail of hickeys he was leaving, he looked up at Gabriel and tsked. “Remember the bet?” he asked, looking much too pleased with himself for Gabe’s liking.  
  
“You’re really trying to make me beg? Is that it?” he sounded annoyed, but Mark could see his hands still knotted in the sheets.  
  
“Yup, you’re not gonna cum until you ask me _real _nice,” he emphasized his point by running his thumb over Gabriel’s entrance again. This time he finished by rubbing the slick slowly over the top of his cock, amused by the way the brunette’s hips twitched as he held back the urge to buck into his hand.  
  
“Mmm, you sure?” Gabe asked, working his foot down under Mark’s torso until he brushed the hard line of his cock from where it was still straining against his boxers. Mark tensed even at the very light contact, and Gabriel smiled in the same smug, nearly cat-like way he had after flipping him earlier. “Aww, you have needs too,” he said with a mocking tone. “Are you planning to wait all that time? All this time you could be taking out that big cock of yours and fucking me into the mattress?”  
  
In return, Mark planted his hands under Gabriel’s thighs and pulled him even closer until his mouth was dead-center between his legs. In one motion, he captured Gabe’s cock in his mouth and sucked hard on his neglected clit, swirling his tongue back and forth over the sensitive head. “ _Fuck! _,” Gabe cursed, squirming to get away from the overwhelming sensation of Mark’s tongue moving down to lap at the underside of his cock. After a few staggering seconds, Mark moved away, allowing Gabe to scramble closer to the center of the bed. Gabriel lay looking at the ceiling for a moment, his chest heavily before he leaned to the side and made eye contact with Mark. “Mean,” he said, unable to think of better banter since he was still reeling.  
  
“Like _mean_ mean, or sexy mean?” Mark asked, his smug expression dropping for a moment.  
  
“Uhg, as much as it pains me to admit, sexy mean,” Gabe replied, “I’ll tell you to stop if it’s something I really don’t want. I trust you’ll do the same.” He ran a hand between his legs, feeling how much slick had spread across his thighs. “Damn, I’m wet.”  
  
Mark watched as the brunette pulled his hand away from his cunt, his fingers glossy in the low light. Making eye contact, Gabriel brought two glistening fingers up to his lips and suggestively sucked them into his mouth. Mark started to get up from the floor but was stopped by a foot planted on his chest. Gabe released his fingers agonizingly slowly, and the wet noise it created made Mark’s dick throb. Gabe smirked, “You ready to stop teasing?” he asked coyly, removing his foot from Mark’s shoulder.  
  
Mark climbed on the bed, between Gabriel’s legs, and moved forward until he could plant his hand on either side of the brunette’s hips. The way Gabriel was leering up at him was both especially provocative and incredibly conflicting. On one hand, he wanted nothing more than to flip him over and fuck that stupid look right off his face. He was aching to feel Gabriel tense around his cock as he fucked him to orgasm after orgasm. He could almost imagine the filthy sounds that would come out of his mouth as he came.  
  
But on the other hand, he absolutely refused to lose their officially unofficial bet, and right now he had a distinct feeling that Gabriel was winning. He figured that If he held out, he’d be able to have his cake and eat it too. The idea of _finally _making Gabriel beg, and _then _proceeding to fuck him was just too tantalizing to pass up. So, he decided that his poor dick would just have to wait a little longer.  
  
He leaned over Gabriel, lowering himself until their bodies were pressed against each other, and captured his lips in an intimate kiss. He took a moment to enjoy the way Gabe’s lips moved against his as he snaked his tongue into the brunette’s mouth. Unlike earlier, Gabriel let him without pushing back. Mark realized that he likely thought he won and was going easy on him because of it. He pulled away with a bite on the lip and moved back to whisper in his ear, “Not until you beg.”  
  
Gabriel let out a huff and proceeded to take advantage of their proximity by pushing his hips up directly into Mark’s groin. The top of his pubic bone made direct contact with the thin fabric that was restraining his aching erection. It throbbed against his hip at the sudden contact, and Mark nearly felt his resolve crumble then and there. But Mark was nothing if not stubborn, so he forced himself to lean back, away from the space where Gabriel could grind against him until he caved. Now that he was out from between Gabe’s legs, he was free to push them down to the side and quickly slide his hand under Gabriel’s opposite side shoulder. With that leverage, he was easily able to flip the brunette over onto his stomach with only a little resistance.  
  
“I thought I was the one who did Jiu-Jitsu here?” he asked, looking slandered as he rearranged his hands on the bed.  
  
“Well, I might’ve failed to mention that I used to wrestle,” Mark replied, sliding Gabriel’s knees apart until he could kneel between legs again. “Small detail.”  
  
“Small detail my ass,” Gabe huffed.  
  
“Your ass indeed. I got a great view of it and,” Mark whistled appreciatively. Gabe laughed at his comment as Mark moved his hands down to grab the brunette’s hips. “Your back gonna be ok if I pull you to your knees?” he asked, sounding surprisingly sweet despite the inherent lewdness of his question.  
  
“How old do I look to you? 60?” he shot back sarcastically. As Mark moved to lift him up, he beat him to the punch and rose to his knees quickly of his own volition, pointedly showing off how he could press his chest into the mattress. The motioned accentuated the curve in his lower back giving Mark an even better view of his leaking cunt, spread wider by this new angle.  
  
“God, look how fucking wet you are,” Mark exclaimed as he shifted into a comfortable position behind Gabriel. He took a moment to his large hands over the swell of Gabe’s ass before gripping it firmly and moving his mouth closer to his entrance. “Well,” Mark said, close enough that Gabe could feel his breath ghosting across his skin, “Bon appetit.”  
  
Gabe groaned, “How do you manage to say the least sexy thing literally centimeters away from eating me out? Ridicu-mm, ridiculous- ah.” He broke off as Mark began lapping his tongue over his cunt in wide, flat strokes. Mark moved his whole head with the motion, moving up from his cock to the back of his cunt on every stroke. Gabe turned his head into the sheets and moaned wantonly as Mark's tongue moved down and began to focus his clit. He experimented with a few different patterns, starting with a back and forth motion, followed by small circles traced delicately over the sensitive nub.  
  
Finally, he began to run his tongue up the sides of Gabriel’s cock, swirling it around in his mouth. The feeling of Mark's mouth working his cock like that forced a breathless whine out of Gabriel’s which made Mark smirk. He continued this motion, switching back and forth between a leisurely pace and rapid strokes until he heard Gabriel’s breathing transition from stifled moans to short, heavy pants. The brunette’s legs began to quiver as the repetitive motion of Mark’s tongue brought him closer and closer to orgasm. He let out a strained curse as the telltale wave of euphoria began to build in his gut. Just as his thighs started to quiver hard, Mark pulled away and the sudden absence of sensation ruined his impending climax.  
  
“Goddammit! Fuck,” his complaints trailed off into unintelligible swears as he turned his face into the sheets. “So this is your plan, huh? Asshole.”  
  
“I want you to count,” Mark said, massaging his fingers over the slowly reddening spot on Gabe’s ass he had been grabbing. “This is one.”  
  
“You want me to count for you every time you ruin one of my orgasms? Fat fucking chance.” Despite his vehement refusal, Mark could see more fluid gather in the reddened opening of his still twitching cunt.  
  
He chuckled, “Don’t think of it like that. Think of it like counting every time I didn’t make you beg, how’s that?” Gabriel didn’t reply for a moment and allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of Mark’s fingers pressing into his ass as he recovered from the upset of a ruined climax. Mark shifted his hands inward and began to rub his thumbs up and down the tense area where his leg met his pelvis. After a moment Mark added, “You can also think of it as the thing you have to do before I’ll touch you again if that helps.”  
  
“Ugh fiiine,” Gabriel whined, moving his chin forward to avoid seeing any smug expression that might be on Mark’s face, “ _One. _”  
  
Mark moved his hands down to grab around the widest part of Gabriel’s thighs and moved his face back towards dripping heat. “Good boy,” he said, before diving back in bodily. Immediately he wrapped his lips around the entirety of his cunt, taking a moment to savor the taste of Gabriel’s slick that had built up over the last few minutes. He began sucking lightly, just hard enough to attach his mouth firmly to his outer labia, and moved his head in a small circular motion. Gabriel let out a low whine and tried to grind his hips back against Mark’s face, but was stopped by the firm grip on his thighs.  
  
“God, fuck,” Gabriel swore as he moved to grip the sheets next to his chest. The haze of pleasure surrounding him as Mark ate him out like it was his only job in the world made it hard to think. But still, he knew he had to make Mark’s desire to fuck him override his goal to make Gabe beg. Most men he hooked-up with were more than eager to chase their own pleasure, and even those who pretended to be more concerned with him caved quickly under the lightest amount of teasing. But Mark had shown a level of self-restraint that was both incredibly attractive and uncommonly irritating.  
  
After a few minutes, Mark began to suck harder, forcing an embarrassingly loud moan from the brunette which he quickly tried to stifle by burying his face in Mark’s duvet. The small circular motions of Mark’s mouth between his legs was driving him crazy. He could barely think of anything besides the hot feeling of pleasure pulsing from his cunt. This impending orgasm felt more powerful than the last one as if the ecstasy from his previously denied orgasm was amplifying the approaching climax. As soon as he felt Mark’s tongue begin to flick against his clit in quick, staccato motions, his thighs started to quiver as his moans devolved into a series of breathy curses. At that moment, Mark pulled away again. The fact that he had been expecting it didn’t soften the frustration of yet another ruined orgasm.  
  
Gabriel swore again, clenching and unclenching his still shaking thighs. He could feel the motion force a thick line of slick to trickle out from his spasming pussy and down the underside of his cock. “What number was that?” Mark asked after another moment of silence.  
  
Gabriel turned to look at him over his shoulder with a look clearly intended to be menacing, but the effect was dulled by the deep flush over his face and the faint remanence of wetness in his eyes. “ _Two, _” he spat, “Are you ready to stop messing around and fuck me already?”  
  
“That all depends on you sweetheart,” Mark replied, not looking the least bit apologetic. “Just have to ask.”  
  
“Call me sweetheart again and I’ll make you regret it,” Gabriel said, “You’re already on thin ice with that ‘good boy’ comment earlier.”  
  
“Actual thin ice or ‘just you being a brat’ thin ice?” Mark asked, “Actually overall which pet names do you like and which should I avoid?”  
  
“Good boy is fine as long as you don’t overuse it. I don’t like anything that feels too infantilizing or girly like baby, babe, doll. Slut is on the table if you’re into that.” he smirked then and added, “but if I’m topping it's sir.”  
  
Mark chuckled, “That’s big talk for someone who’s literally dripping on my bed. But noted.” He rubbed his thumbs back along the brunette’s outer labia, spreading slick up and down the smooth skin. “Ready to ask nicely yet or are we gonna make it three?”  
  
“Ready to get over your ego and fuck me or are we-ah, gonna-ha fuck make it thr-ah God,” his snarky reply deteriorated into breathless, stifled moaning as Mark began sucking deeply on his cunt similar to how he had before, but much more intensely. His hard sucking filled the room with loud, wet noises as he continually repositioned to maintain the intensity. He quickly began to work his tongue into the mix. First, he lapped against the sensitive underside of Gabriel’s cock, gradually working closer and closer to the front of his soaking entrance. The feeling of Mark’s tongue swiping him hard up and down, from the opening of his pussy to the tip of his cock caused his entire body to shake as he ground back against Mark’s unyielding grip. Slowly he began to work his tongue deeper into Gabe’s cunt, encouraged by the low guttural noise the brunette made as the appendage began to enter him. He took a moment to move his tongue in and out a few times, keeping his movements slow and deliberate.  
  
“Ah, you’ll fu-uh fuck me with your tongue but not your cock?” Gabriel mocked. Mark replied by backing his tongue out of Gabriel and continuing to suck hard on his cunt, lapping his tongue against Gabriel’s clit rapidly. The motion brought the brunette to the brink of orgasm obnoxiously fast, and he felt a pressure building along with the impending wave of pleasure. Mark backed away again and he swore loudly as he felt a sudden surge of liquid gush onto the towel spread beneath him, followed by several smaller squirts. His quivering legs prepared to drop him, so shifted forward into a prone position, blinking frustrated tears out of his eyes.  
  
“Did you just cum?” Mark asked, sounding slightly dumbstruck.  
  
“No,” Gabriel grumbled into the sheets, “That’s still three.”  
  
“So I made you squirt just by eating you out?” Gabe could almost hear the smirk on his face without even turning to look at him.  
  
“Don’t get too full of yourself.” he retorted, “I told you I was a messy fuck.” Mark pulled the now soaked towel out from under his hips with a short tug and discarded it onto the floor before selecting another clean one from the pile.  
  
“Still, usually I have to finger someone before they squirt,” he explained, laying the fresh towel out behind Gabriel.  
  
He gripped the brunette’s hips, prepared to pull him back, but before he could be manhandled again, Gabriel shifted himself back with a huff. “I can move myself, you brute.”  
  
“Then flip over for me,” Mark said. Gabriel sighed again but flipped over onto his back without complaint. He shifted on the towel and lifted his knees up to adjust to a more comfortable position on the mattress. With his legs up like this, Mark was free to run a broad palm up the back of his thigh and push it closer to his chest. As his knee approached his shoulder, he reached up to grab his ankle and pulled his leg straight over his head in an impressive display of flexibility.  
  
Mark could see the muscles in the back of his leg pulled taunt as he maintained the deep stretch. This angle put his pussy on display in a way Mark didn't think was possible in missionary position. He could see the pinkish inner folds of Gabriel’s cunt slick and glistening in the low light as well as the remarkable amount of slick that had been spread all across the skin of his thighs. That, combined with how Gabriel’s dark hair had become ruffled suggestively by the sheets of Mark’s bed, made for a scene so debauch Mark wished he could take a picture to save for later. “Why don’t you push my legs above my head and fuck me like this?” Gabe challenged, trying to make the look on his face as indecent as possible.  
  
Stubbornly, Mark moved between his legs, ignoring the way Gabriel’s words shot straight to his cock. “Why don’t you ask nicely?” he parroted back close enough to Gabriel's sex that his breath ghosted across his skin making the brunette shiver.  
  
“Shouldn’t have to,” he replied. He could feel his cock twitching in anticipation as Mark began to message his hands across his tensed inner thighs. He dropped his leg into Mark’s grip, and Mark pushed back solidly, hiking his knee up against his chest again.  
  
Mark licked a long stripe just to the side of his labia, forcing another shiver out of him, and replied, “Well, tonight you will.” before sliding a finger into Gabriel’s slick cunt.  
  
He keened at the unexpected sensation. “God, come on just _fuck _me already,” he whined as Mark continued to pump a single finger in and out of him at an obnoxiously unhurried pace. The slow pace enabled him to feel every detail of the sensation, from the way Mark pressed against his inner walls as he sank the digit into him up to the knuckle, to the way he crooked his finger slightly as he pulled it out, allowing the tip of his finger to drag against his sensitive upper walls.  
  
“God’s not the one fingering you right now, is he?” Mark teased as he began to slide another finger in along the first, making sure to maintain the same meticulous, slow pace. With the addition of a second finger, it didn’t take long for Mark to locate the patch of hard, ribbed tissue about two knuckles in.  
  
He experimented by fluttering the pads of his fingertips against it and was rewarded by a low whine from Gabriel’s throat. “Nng, I swear to God Mark,” he groaned, “This is the slowest I’ve been fucked in my ent-ah entire li-ah!” His complaint was cut off by a shriek as Mark’s fingers began to massage his G-spot with powerful, rapid strokes. Unable to stifle the pleasurable sounds falling from his mouth into the sheets as he had before, he snapped a hand up to his mouth, smothering his breathy moans into his palm.  
  
He continued rubbing until the muscles in his forearm ached. It took longer than the previous three times, but soon Mark could feel Gabriel tense around him as the tensed muscles of his abdomen began to quiver. Just as Gabriel’s thigh began to shake in his hand, he pulled his slick coated fingers from the brunette’s cunt, watching as a few small surges of liquid flooded out of his shivering hole, down over his asshole, and onto the fresh towel below.  
  
A long whine pitchy whine filled the air as Gabriel removed his hand from his mouth to grab a fistful of duvet near his hips. “Four. Fuck you,” he snapped without any real malice behind it.  
Mark rubbed his thumb across the trembling muscle of Gabriel’s thigh in an almost apologetic way, before lowering it back down to the mattress. “Don’t cover your mouth next time. I want to hear every one of those slutty sounds you make.”  
  
“Make me,” Gabe shot back.  
  
“What? You want me to tie you up?” Mark teased, gently slapping Gabe’s inner thigh. “I’m not exactly equipped for that at the moment.”  
  
“No, I’d actually prefer to be on the other end of that equation,” Gabriel replied, releasing the sheets from his grip as he began to recover from his fourth denial. “I bet you’d look beautiful all tied up, rock hard, hands above your head, free to let me touch you real slow.”  
  
“Sounds like you just want revenge,” Mark chuckled lowly, pushing the brunette’s other thigh up to his chest, spreading his shuddering cunt yet again. “You gonna behave or will this be five?”  
  
“I don’t think the word ‘behave’ is in my dictionary. Define it for me?” Gabriel mocked as his hips squirmed involuntarily in Mark’s firm grasp.  
  
“It’s when good boys say something like ‘please fuck me’ and get to cum. Although since you’ve been such a little shit I’m gonna need a little more than that.”  
  
Gabe hummed as he pretended to think it over. He could feel the pads of Mark’s thumbs beginning to rub the edges of his outer labia as Mark prepared to go down on him once again. “Yeah, I’m still not familiar,” he replied.  
  
“Well, you will be,” Mark quipped as he slipped two fingers easily back into the brunette’s soaking cunt. After four times, he had started to learn the quickest ways to make the brunette unravel. Instead of starting with teasing strokes, he quickly worked Gabriel up with his fingers, pressing and rubbing at all the right spots mercilessly. To increase the already intense sensation, he leaned down and captured Gabriel’s cock between his lips. The feeling of Gabriel’s tongue working his clit in tight, back and forth motions, coupled with the feeling of his fingers hammering against his G-spot brought tears to his eyes as the overwhelming pleasure coursed through his body, causing his muscles to quake and shiver under Mark’s unyielding grip.  
  
And of course, that was the moment that Mark withdrew his fingers and released his still hard cock, successfully denying him another climax.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, _fuck _,” Gabriel cursed, blinking frustrated tears out of his eyes as he felt his neglected cunt leak out an embarrassing amount of slick. “Fine! I yield!”________________


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally fuck, but they're both still smug bastards.

“Finally!” Mark chuckled, patting his leg twice before moving over Gabriel, planting his hands on either side of Gabriel’s torso. “God, you’re a stubborn bastard.” From this angle, Gabriel could look right up at his stupid, smug face. He frowned and wiped the remnants of frustrated tears off of his face. “You ok?” Mark asked.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You just have me frustrated with all that fucking teasing.” Gabe waved off his concern. Upon hearing this, the smug look immediately returned to Mark’s face.  
  
“Well then, let’s hear it,” Mark said as he moved a hand to Gabe’s hair, “I wanna hear lots of pleases, maybe even a compliment or two.”  
  
Gabe huffed, looking away from his face and allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of Mark’s fingers against his scalp for a moment. “Well don’t you just look like the cat that caught the canary,” he said instead.  
  
Mark replied with a gentle tug on his hair “I’m sorry what was that?” he asked sarcastically, “Didn’t sound like a please.”  
  
“ _Fine _,” he whined, “ _Please _fuck me Mark.” He ran his hand up along Mark’s shoulder as he spoke, letting his fingertip ghost along the tensed lines of Mark’s bicep as he worked his way to his broad chest.  
  
“No, no. For how hard you made me work I’m gonna need a little more than that angel.”  
  
“Ok fine, you want more than that?” Gabe asked as he moved his palm down the center of Mark’s torso. He could feel Mark’s skin hot under his hand as he passed the smooth plane of his abdomen. Where Gabe was all sleek, hard lines, Mark was curved and broad. He had a barrel-shaped torso that was indicative of a deceptively strong build, Gabe suspected. In his experience, the strongest people were never the ones with obvious muscle under five percent body fat.  
  
He grazed two fingers under the thick waistband of Mark’s boxers and drew a couple of slow circles on the untouched skin there before backing his hand out and palming Mark through his boxers with a firm hand. Mark gasped immediately, letting out a swear as his hand tightened to a fist in Gabriel’s hair. The brunette took advantage of his sudden loss of composure and used his unoccupied hand to grab the back of Mark’s head and pull him down to his chest.  
  
“I want you to pound me into the fucking sheets with your cock. I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t ride my bike for a damn week without wincing.” He spoke lowly, lips just centimeters away from the shell of Mark’s ear. He slipped his thumb under Mark's waistband and began to tug the thin fabric down over his hip. “It’s time you take responsibility for the fucking mess you’ve made me. _Please _.”  
  
“Fuck,” Mark swore in a low, breathy tone. In a single, sharp movement he moved his head back and connected their mouths together so fast Gabe felt their teeth clang together before he snaked his tongue into Mark’s mouth. He smiled slyly into their kiss as he felt Mark’s tongue pushing back against his before he pulled away with a pointed bite to his lower lip. “Even when you’re begging you sound cocky,” Mark said with a low chuckle. He moved his hand from Gabriel’s head and moved it down to his waistband to aid the brunette’s now stilled hand in finally relieving him of the last of his clothing.  
  
“You should just be happy you got to hear me beg at all,” Gabe teased back, “That’s a feat few have accomplished.”  
  
“Few? Who else? I should find them and compare notes.”  
  
Gabe laughed as Mark leaned back, out from between his legs as he worked his boxers down with both hands. From this view he was able to see the exact moment his briefs slipped low enough to finally free his cock and Gabe had to admit, as far as dicks go, it was a good-looking cock. And Gabriel thought himself something of a dick connoisseur after being on Grindr since the moment he turned eighteen, he’d seen more dicks in the past nine years than any of his ancestors had in their whole lives. And, let’s face it, most of them were ugly as sin. But Mark’s cock stood fully erect at about 7 inches, with a slight bend to the right, just below a patch of clean, well-groomed hair. Gabe suddenly regretted the fact that he hadn’t found a way to work a blowjob in when they had met at the bar. Just the thought of his lips wrapped around Mark’s cock, the heavy weight of it in his mouth, made an embarrassing amount of slick leak from his already soaking cunt.  
  
Mark took note of the blush spreading across his face. “What? Like what you see?” He said with a self-satisfied tone.  
  
“You could say that. I’m just wishing I got on my knees and sucked your dick right when we met in the bar.”  
  
Mark chucked to disguise the way that thought shot straight to his cock. “You? On your knees? Hard to imagine.” He said, shifting from shin to shin so he could finish working his boxers off before discarding them onto the floor along with the growing pile of clothes and ruined towels.  
  
“Actually, it’s pretty easy to be in charge when you have the other person’s dick in your mouth,” the brunette replied as he sat up and shifted towards the edge of Mark’s bed. “You demonstrated that well enough tonight.” Gabe pushed a foot against Mark’s stomach lightly. “Go grab a condom. I want you to fuck me doggy.”  
  
“Bossy, bossy,” Mark teased as he stood up from the bed and looked for the castoff condom box he’d brought into the room earlier.  
  
“What? Any complaints?” Gabe bantered back. As he reached the edge of the bed he also moved to stand, stretching his hands above his head to stretch out his shoulders.  
  
Mark quickly spotted the black condom box even disguised against his dark hardwood floor in the low light. “No, no complaints. Wait, are you on birth control?”  
  
“Yup got the little stick in my arm.” he replied, “I’m impressed you thought to ask. That’s very sexy of you.”  
  
“I live to please,” Mark replied with an amused look. He turned around and was greeted by the sight of Gabriel standing facing the bed. As Mark turned, he moved slowly to lay his chest over the disheveled sheets, bending his body into a perfect L shape that accentuated his ass in a way that was absolutely sinful.  
  
Gabriel smirked as Mark stood with his mouth open slightly, single condom in hand. “Well Tex?” he prompted, “Suit up.” As Mark hurriedly opened the condom and flipped it around trying to make sure he had it right side up, Gabe continued teasing. “Since you like a challenge so much do you want another one? Let’s see who comes first during round one. Loser buys drinks.”  
  
By the time Gabriel finished speaking, Mark had managed to slide the condom over his impressive length and uncaringly tossed the wrapper to the ground. In a quick stride, he moved to stand behind the brunette and ran a rough hand up his inner thigh, feeling the muscle there tensed under his hand. “You talk big talk for someone who’s absolutely soaking wet.” He said as he slid his fingers over Gabe’s cock. Mark’s hand continued up until two fingers slipped into his entrance briefly. Gabe felt Mark’s hand pull away from his heat in favor of reaching down to grab the narrowest part of his thigh and hiking his bent leg up over the mattress. Mark’s fingers were quickly replaced by his cock as Mark began to thrust it leisurely through the folds of his cunt, but not yet entering him.  
  
Gabriel pushed back into him, urging him to go faster. “Enough fucking games,” he said as he reached back to grab Mark’s girth in a firm hand. He slipped the tip inside of him by guiding Mark’s cock and thrusting his hips back with a groan. He felt Mark’s cockhead stretch his entrance with a perfect mixture of pleasure and pain, a subtle ache as his walls fluttered against the sudden intrusion.  
  
Mark groaned over him. “Fuck you’re tight. Doesn’t hurt?” He pulled out slightly, keeping his movements slow, before sinking back in at the same reverent speed.  
  
“You’re big, but I’ll be fine. Just _fuck _me already,”  
  
Mark positioned himself closer to the brunette’s back, and ran his hand down Gabriel’s spine, pushing his chest deeper into the mattress. “I’m gonna pound you into the sheets just like you asked for,” he whispered in a low husky tone over Gabriel’s head just before plunging his cock deep into the brunette’s soaking cunt with a firm thrust. His hips slapped against Gabriel’s ass as Gabriel let out a choked curse. He paused again for a moment to allow the brunette to adjust to his girth but didn’t make the mistake of waiting long enough for Gabriel to taunt him again.  
  
Mark was quick to set a relentless pace, drilling in and out of him with strong, staccato movements. First, he experimented with the angle of hips, shifting his thrusts subtly and listening closely to the way it changed the stifled noises coming from Gabriel’s lips. His little gasps were barely audible over the obscene noise of skin on skin and Mark’s hips slapped against the brunettes reddening ass. Even more lewd than that was the wet noise Mark’s cock made as it hammered in and out of Gabe’s soaking cunt.  
  
As he shifted his body down so that it angled his hips down into Gabriel’s upper walls, the brunette let out a throaty groan followed by a choked curse. He pulled his cock out slowly once, feeling Gabriel’s wall tighten around him in a way that made him stutter, before plunging back in hard at the same angle. The thrust forced a loud kneen from Gabriel that made Mark smirk. He could feel Gabriel’s thigh shaking in his hand as the brunette’s opposite leg began to buckle into the side of the mattress. “You like that?” Mark asked, accenting his question with a few more well-aimed thrusts.  
  
“Mm-ah, fuc- fuck yeah,” Gabe replied around sharp, inhaled breaths. “God, do you feel-ah what you’re doing to me? Do you feel me- mmm… Do you feel me shaking on your cock? So fucking good.” The brunette began clenching his cunt around Mark’s cock as he pulled out on every thrust, delighting in the husky groans it drew from Mark. The clenching motion increased the sensation of Mark’s skin dragging against his, which forced a moan from his own lips as well. “Fuck, I can feel you so deep. It feels-ah feels so fucking good.”  
  
The praise shot straight to Mark’s cock and he felt his well-timed strokes start to putter out into more erratic thrusts as the heat of climax began to gather in his gut. Gabriel felt himself creeping closer to his own orgasm much to his surprise. He’d been confident that Mark would lose their latest challenge, but the way his cock was brushing against Mark’s cotton sheets as every thrust jolted his body into the mattress combined with how Mark had actually gone through the effort to find the most sensitive spots inside of him to pound with his cock was bringing him closer to climax than he had expected to get from penetration alone.  
  
“I’m so-ah so close,” Gabriel moaned, “God-ah, I want to feel you come in me.” Mark thrust strongly a few more times, snapping his hips forward hard enough to drive Gabriel off of his feet, before burying his cock up to the hilt with a shout as his climax crashed over him. Mark leaned bodily over the brunette as his cock pulsed deep in his cunt, filling him up with hot cum. Gabriel let out a self-satisfied sound at the sensation and rolled his hips in small circles hoping to rouse Mark’s already overstimulated cock even more. Now that the slapping of skin on skin had ceased, the only sounds that filled the room were Mark’s occasional guttural pants as he came down from his high and the soft breaths from Gabriel as he tried to regain his composure.  
  
After a moment, Mark slipped his cock out of the brunette causing Gabriel’s walls to flutter at the sudden emptiness.  
  
“So,” Gabriel began, flipping over on the mattress to watch as Mark deposited the used condom in a bin by the bed. His hair was mused and there was a patch of wetness on his mouth where he had likely bitten his lip. “It’s one-one now. A tie.”  
  
“Fuck, you didn’t cum?” Mark asked, still sounding a little breathless, “Were you even close or did you just say that for my ego?”  
  
“How insulting. Do I look like the kind of person who would fake an orgasm for another man’s ego? I’d rather die.” Gabe shifted to sit upright on the edge of the bed, legs spread slightly, leaning back on one hand in a very nonchalant position.  
  
“OK, so I lost, but you basically got edged again. That’s what? Six times now? Seems like a bittersweet victory.” Mark chuckled, moving between Gabriel’s parted legs.  
  
“But a victory nonetheless,” Gabriel said, looking up at him, “Want to eat me out again, but not be a fucking tease about it this time?”  
  
“You say that like you didn’t enjoy it,” Mark bantered back as he shifted down to his knees. “God, you have such a perfect body.” He ran his hands along the strong lines of Gabriel’s thighs, moving up to trace over Adonis belt muscles that sat above his hips. Gabriel ran his hands through Mark’s hair, scraping his nails across his scalp, before pushing him towards his cunt.  
  
Mark responded quickly, using the thumb of one hand to pull his cock up, giving him better access to the head of his clit and further exposing his reddened entrance. He encapsulated Gabriel’s cunt in his mouth and began massaging his lips and tongue against his inner labia. The brunette’s legs tensed around him as he groaned at the sensation. Encouraged by the pleasurable sounds leaving Gabriel’s mouth, Mark began to flick his tongue back and forth across the underside of his cock. After all the orgasm denial he had endured, only a couple of strokes against his hypersensitive clit had him keening with pleasure. The sensation was nearly overwhelming as Mark worked his mouth expertly against all his most sensitive places. He could feel his walls pulsing around nothing as Mark continued to lap leisurely around his clit.  
  
“Mmm- fuck,” Gabriel moaned, sounding more undone than Mark had heard him all evening. “K-keep doing that-ah, but fuck me with your fingers too.”  
  
Mark hummed against his cunt and shifted his head up around his cock to make space around his entrance. He slipped two fingers in and out a few times, looking up to see Gabriel’s head thrown back as he let out another breathy moan. He alternated between short strokes up and down the bottom of Gabriel’s cock to circling his tongue around the clit quickly as his fingers plunged in and out of his aching entrance with an increasing pace. Then, he pushed his fingers up against that spot he had located earlier, just about two knuckles in. Wasting no time, he fluttered his fingertips against the spot with quick, light motions.  
  
Gabriel whined, a sound from somewhere deep in his throat. “God it feels so good.” His legs quivered around Mark’s head at the joint sensation of mark’s fingers massaging his G-spot and his tongue lapping around his cock. It made him dizzy with pleasure, and he let out another obscene moan.  
  
After a few minutes, Mark began stroking his G-spot harder. The motion made the muscles in his arm tense as he hammered his fingers up into the spot. Gabriel let out a long series of choked swears as he felt pressure gathering in his cunt. Mark continued fingering him hard as he switched from the leisurely motions on his clit he had been using in favor of sucking hard on his twitching cock. Those two powerful sensations combined made stars gather behind his eyes as his legs shuddered around Mark’s head. He came with a strangled cry, soaking Mark’s arm and chin and a surge of liquid, followed by several smaller dribbles of slick. His legs continued to shake in Mark’s hand as his moans devolved into breathy pants.  
  
“Fuck, you make the sexiest sounds when you cum,” Mark said from where he was still kneeling between Gabriel’s shivering thighs.  
  
“Don’t be embarrassing,” Gabe replied as he started to catch his breath.  
  
“What? It’s true. You were so obnoxiously composed for like half of that. But, man, when I finally made you come... Whew, I hope I get a noise complaint.”  
  
“Yeah, I hope you fucking do too. That’s what you get for teasing people like that.” Gabe shot back, “You wanna go get a glass of water or something? I gotta take a piss.”  
  
Mark stood with a chuckle. “Well aren’t you a romantic,” he said as he moved to stand. “Bathroom’s door next to this one.”  
  
“Sorry, hope you weren’t expecting a sentimental cuddle session or anything,” Gabriel said as he stood and stepped around Mark, running a hand over his shoulder.  
  
“Nah, nah, just teasing. I have to be in a really specific mood to want to cuddle.”  
  
“Glad we see eye to eye,” Gabriel replied.  
  
“Eye to eye enough for a round-two?” Mark asked with a suggestive smile. Gabriel stopped in the bedroom doorway to turn and look at him, thighs still visibly soaked.  
  
“Oh definitely, and you owe me a round of drinks.”________


End file.
